CASH
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: As requested by agentgiggles27, here is a sequel to "MASH" but with Sofia quizzing Cedric instead.


CASH 

Summary: As requested by agentgiggles27, here is a sequel to "MASH" but with Sofia quizzing Cedric instead.

(A/N: By the way, Giggles, I have a challenge for you. I'll let YOU do Sofia's MASH game/results. ;) I'd love to see your take on it! Just a thought. Haha!)

"Oh, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia sang excitedly as she entered his workshop one night. "I found something fun for us to do." She smiled when she saw him lift his head from his table before rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Not at all," he responded in a drowsy voice. "I was just letting my eyes take a break. I've been staring at those books since early morning."

"Maybe you should go to bed," Sofia told him in slight concern.

"I'm fine, Princess, but thanks." He smiled. "So what is your idea?"

"Well, I played a game with Cl—" She paused, realizing she needed to change that statement drastically. "—w-with someone else recently, and he got some pretty funny results. So I wanted to play with you too and see how you do."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What kind of game?"

"It's called MASH. It stands for Mansion, Apartment, Shack, House; and it's a game that makes interesting predictions about your future."

"That's nonsense," he scoffed, waving a hand. "No silly game can predict my future. I can't even predict my own future, and I'm a sorcerer… Although they should teach us how to do that in sorcery school." He shrugged.

"I know, but it's just for fun." She smiled cutely and walked over to her friend, putting her hands on his arms and giving him puppy dog eyes as best as she could. "_Please_, Mr. Cedric? Please, please, oh, please?"

The sorcerer just sighed at her pleading and rolled his eyes. "Oh, very well."

"Yay!"

"On one condition—change mansion to castle. I'd rather not live in a mansion."

The girl blinked. "Why not?"

"It is not nearly grand enough," he said with a grin, making Sofia giggle. "If I'm to have a prediction of my life, I want the best possible answers…even if the outcome isn't as great as I'd like."

She smiled. "Okay. So we'll just call it 'CASH' this time. But only for you, Mr. Cedric."

"Of course." He smiled at her as she took out some paper and her quill pen.

Sofia explained the rules to him like she had done for Clover before asking the same questions. "Okay, since we're short on time and I think you should be sleeping soon, we'll just do three of each. So tell me three colors you like."

"Purple, of course… Then I also like red and green.'

"Okay." She wrote down his colors and looked up at him. "Three numbers?"

"Hmm… Seven, two, and fourteen."

Sofia giggled as she knew what the numbers stood for. "Okay… How about three methods of transportation?"

He pondered for a little bit before nodding to himself. "Flying Coach, teleportation, and boat."

"You like to go on boats?" she asked in interest, smiling thoughtfully.

"Sometimes, but I rarely get a chance."

"Well, remind me, and we'll go one day." She looked back at her paper. "Um…three jobs? Heh…"

Cedric sighed and laughed. "Um, well, I guess I'll stick to sorcery, of course, as it _is_ my preferred profession. I also would say potions master and headmaster."

"You'd like to teach?"

"Mm, I'd thought about it. But only if I'm able to teach students who'd be as interested as you are. I'd rather not waste my time with the likes of some of your sister's friends."

Sofia smiled and looked down. "Actually, I spent time with Hildegard the other day. She's changed a lot. You'd probably like her better now."

"That's to be seen—I suppose we'll just have to wait for the _next_ slumber party, yes?" He tilted his head and smirked, making her smile and shrug.

"I guess. Where would be your three places to live?"

"Here, London, and Rome… All quite nice places."

"I think so, too." She marked those answers down and looked up at him for the last section. "What about your…potential companions?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow at her. "Meaning…?"

"Well, if you were going to spend your life with one person, who would it be?" She grinned and pointed at him playfully. "And you can't say me, because you're stuck with me anyway."

He blinked in surprise before chuckling. "Very well… Let's see. I'd say…" He frowned. "I have no idea. At one point I would have said Sascha, but of course she ruined all chances of that by being a conniving little fairy…"

Sofia giggled and shook her head. "Can I make some suggestions?"

"What? Are you going to attempt to set me up now, Princess Sofia?"

"Of course not. This is just for fun, after all." She hummed and wrote down three names before showing the names to him.

Cedric started to nod in approval. "Queen Elsa—I like her, Gwen… Who is Gwen?"

"She's the girl who works downstairs in the kitchen with her dad sometimes. But she's also an inventor."

"Oh, I see… Well, why not? It's only pretend. And…" He looked at the last person and then back at Sofia sarcastically. "Cruella de Vil? Really, Sofia?"

She grinned. "_What_? You both have the same hair color scheme going on." She reached up and fluffed part of his bangs playfully to prove a point. "And 'it's only pretend,'" she mimicked in her best 'Cedric' voice.

His eye twitched slightly at her imitation of him before declaring, "She kills puppies…not exactly 'companion' material, wouldn't you say?"

"But even bad people need love, Mr. Cedric." She smiled cutely.

Cedric sighed deeply, realizing she had no idea how true that statement was. "_Fine_, I'm just glad you didn't put Yzma on there."

"Ooh!"

"No."

"Aw…" She grinned and giggled. "Fine. I need a number."

"Six."

Sofia hummed a little as she conducted his results and then eventually burst out laughing. She looked up at Cedric with tears starting to roll down her face, which she wiped away as he started to become concerned.

"Sofia…wha—what did you do to me?" He eyed her warily, seeing she was finally calming down.

"Oh-Okay, Mr. Cedric. I'm glad you're sitting." She grinned. "Well, you'll be married to Cruella de Vil!"

He glared at the offending quiz and gasped in shock. "No!"

"AND you'll have fourteen kids together." She grinned, hearing his mutterings of disbelief. "You'll live in an apartment in Enchancia, own a red boat, and will be a headmaster."

"An apartment? Me? No, I don't think so. Where in the world would I put fourteen children? _Who_ in their right _mind_ would have _fourteen_ children?!"

The girl shrugged and attempted, "People who _really_ like children?"

"I don't like children that much! I mean, with a couple of exceptions, of course, but that's far too many…"

"I'd want two," Sofia randomly said with a soft smile. "I think that's plenty."

Cedric deadpanned. "And then you torture me with fourteen."

She smiled innocently. "You picked the number, Mr. Cedric."

"Yes, well, now I know why you asked me not to include you… I'd rather have chosen you than Cruella de Vil, though."

The princess laughed as Cedric blushed at how that statement may have sounded. "Well, I appreciate it, Mr. Cedric, but I'm barely allowed to walk across the street without permission or an accompanying adult… I don't think they'd let me get married yet."

Cedric sighed. "You know what I mean. May I go to sleep now?"

She smiled and nodded, folding up his paper and handing it to him, giggling as he promptly tossed it into a waste basket. "Look at it this way… It _could_ have been Ms. Nettle." She grinned.

"Out," Cedric ordered, pointing at the door.

Sofia laughed one last time before hugging him quickly and scurrying out the door to her room for the night.

Cedric sighed and looked at Wormwood, who seemed to be smirking at the whole incident. "That girl is going to be the cause of my demise," he told his raven dramatically.

"Mm-hmm," Wormwood muttered before rolling his eyes and going to sleep.

The end


End file.
